


Indefinita Omnia

by LysanderandHermia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysanderandHermia/pseuds/LysanderandHermia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants to know what Charles means when he says he knows 'everything' about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinita Omnia

It was always hard to explain telepathy to someone that didn't have the skill - and the only person he'd actually found with his particular skill set was on the other side of their current 'fight' - and Charles found himself trying to think of an easy way to explain it to Erik.

Erik, who was standing in the doorway to his room, looking irritated and upset, and most of all, like he was about to shatter. Charles reminded himself to be exceptionally cautious with his words. The man was a formidable entity, but his strength was built up on faulty pillars. Charles didn't have to be a telepath to see that. 

He'd been leaving, earlier. Charles wondered if his answer would sway the man, if Erik had come back one last time in an effort to make an evenly judged decision. He would help, if he could. Charles always helped where he could. 

'Everything,' he'd said, in response to Erik's question. 'What do you know about me?' And he did know everything, though, the statement was inherently false as well. The threat in the subtext of Erik's response to that had been quite obvious. And Charles understood, then, why Erik had come back. If Charles knew everything, then it was possible he was a liability for the scarred man; if Charles knew everything, he could easily become a handicap for Erik, or a considerable foe.

The Englishman glanced up at Erik from his seat, gesturing to the one across from himself, in front of the fire. Instead of answering his question, or really, demand - 'Explain to me what 'everything' means,' - Charles sighed, steepling his fingers under his chin for a moment.

"Why did you come back? Because I didn't force you one way or the other?"

Erik sat down slowly, easing back into the chair and pouring himself a drink from the sifter on the small table between them. "Because you respected my right to my thoughts. I… well. I suppose yesterday, in the water, it was more than a bit necessary." Charles smiled slightly, nodding for the man to continue. "And earlier, outside. You said you knew everything. When you say everything, do you mean that in its entirety? Or that you have knowledge of most of me?" He lifted a shoulder, "'Everything', and other grand statements like that, I've found, are hardly what they really claim to be. I want to know exactly how much you saw of my life."

Ah, right. Back to the question. Charles poured a drink for himself as he considered, humming a bit. "It's hard to explain, honestly, though I believe your second guess is more accurate, in all fairness. 'Everything', in retrospect, wasn't quite the correct word, but at least it convinced you to stay. For this, at the least," he added, noticing the way Erik seemed to tense.

"I suppose… well. The psyche is much like a map. At a glance, you can get the overall shape, and definition." Charles twisted the glass in his hand, staring into the fire. Erik watched with rapt attention to every word, trying to grasp it as he continued. "Looking for longer gives you insight into the important things. Landscape. Big cities. Memories, I'd suppose, are the cities. The bigger and more important ones stand out. Shaw, for instance." Charles glanced at Erik before continuing. "The holocaust. Your mother. They're emboldened, defined, filled with emotion. But those aren't everything that define you. There are other things, smaller things, all connected by roadways, other memories, not as important, but part of the landscape. They define you better. And those, if I want to learn better - as well as the bigger memories - I have to actually delve into to see. The longer I spend in someone's mind, the more I learn, the more time I have to explore the little places, until I know them like I know my hometown, every alley and doorstep."

He paused for a long moment, sipping at his drink, watching Erik mull the information over. "For example, I've had a chance to sit and look at your particular mental map, Erik, but I don't have specific memories. Just an overall layout. It's enough to where I can understand how you think and might act, but I don't know you at all like I do others, like Raven. And she again, doesn't want me in her mind. I know her by finding out the long way." He smiled.

Hesitantly, Erik returned it, having downed his drink, and set it aside. "I see. And you don't go into her mind because she's asked it?" Charles inclined his head slightly, an affirmative, "Then I would request the same. I'll stay, and help you, but I don't want you snooping where you have no right to be. I don't need fixing."

Charles raised his hands placatingly, laughing slightly, "Don't worry, Erik. There's no reason to fix something that's not broken." Outwardly, he was smiling, but inwardly, Charles felt a stab of dread. He'd hoped that Erik would confide in him, would let him in, so that he actually could help him. Erik was in denial. Everyone could see it. He was hurt, and he was broken, and he did need help fixing himself up again. It wasn't something Charles could just do, anyways, however. Erik had to want to fix himself, to let go of his overwhelming anger. 

It could come later. It would come later. Charles would have to simply befriend Erik in the usual way, and he didn't at all mind having to go that route. Instead, he refilled their drinks, and toasted Erik. "I respect you, Erik. You've been through more in your lifetime than most in all their years, and you're just a good a man as any I've met. Shall we be friends, then?" At the man's annoyed and skeptical look, he smiled a bit wider. "I won't go into your mind without permission, I promise, Erik. You can trust me."

Erik seemed to consider, before sighing, and clinked his glass against the one Charles was offering out, and smiled. "Shaw's got friends," he said, quoting Charles from their earlier conversation, "I could do with some."

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon, over on my Tumblr. They wanted fluff/angst, and while it's not really that, I... well, I don't know what it is.


End file.
